Condenser microphones typically have a diaphragm that forms a capacitor with an underlying backplate. Receipt of an audible signal causes the diaphragm to vibrate to form a variable capacitance signal representing the audible signal. It is this variable capacitance signal that can be amplified, recorded, or otherwise transmitted to another electronic device.
Problems arise, however, when the microphone is subjected to a mechanical shock. Specifically, mechanical shocks can cause the diaphragm to vibrate in a manner that degrades the microphone output signal.